1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of reducing the load on the environment and reducing the operation cost, a device such as an image forming apparatus has a power saving state in which power is not supplied to some of the hardware resources according to the operation status. Furthermore, in order to alleviate the reduction in the responsiveness to a request to execute a job due to the shift to a power saving state, there is devised a technique of providing a plurality of stages in the power saving state.
However, conventionally, the shift to a power saving state or changing the stage of the power saving state has been determined based on the state inside the device. Therefore, for example, when there is an external device using the hardware resources of the device, the circumstances of the external device have not been considered when shifting to a power saving state or changing the stage of the power saving state.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-029277